Tables, desks, and other work surfaces are often used in combination with a chair. Oftentimes, the chair is adjustable in height and includes arms. When people leave chairs, or move the chair to access different portions of the table, the arms and back of the chair can come in contact with an edge of the table, which can potentially cause damage to both the table edge and change. In addition, springing up of the seat and arms of the chair upon a person exiting the chair is very common. This is due to the typical relation of the arm of the chair to the table surface which is the result of human body geometry. For example, many people position their height-adjustable seating and its arm such that the arm is either directly parallel to the top surface of their desk or slightly below. Therefore, when one sits on the height-adjustable product, such as a spring gas cylinder equipped chair, the seating lowers a certain amount which places the position of the arm(s) below the surface. When leaving the table, the user may spin the seating away from the surface leaving one arm below the surface. Upon exiting the seating, the arm now returns to the initial position of the gas spring causing the arm to be pushed into the lower surface of the table or collide with an edge of the table.
This relationship between chairs and tables can cause damage to both the table and the arms of the chair. Generally, steps are taken to diminish damage of one item at the expense of the other. For example, metal arms for chairs make the chairs more durable to withstand damage, but can be more detrimental to tables. In addition, protection to the table often includes edging material that surrounds an edge of the table for protection, but this can increase damage to the chair. However, these modifications can diminish the aesthetics of the furniture.